


Night Terror

by talkingtothesky



Category: Evil (TV 2019), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, F/M, Harry Potter References, M/M, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: [Spoilers! Won't make much sense if you haven't seen ep1&2 of the new show Evil. Note the Archive Warning.]Leland Townsend appears in John Riley's bedroom.





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Evil fandom? No canonical tags exist for it yet so I hope this shows up okay. Only two episodes have aired at the time of writing, but if you give me an evil M.E. character who casually utters the line 'you know what I like about sex?' You can't be too surprised when my brain goes here. 
> 
> Apologies to Iris fans, I happen to be one myself, but the therapist parallels were too easy, and Leland is really mean!

Leland waits until the body on the bed is sufficiently tense before he emerges from the shadows. John Riley’s bare chest is rapidly rising and falling. His eyes are fixed on Leland, who watches the fear grip him. The realization that all his security precautions and training are useless against a demon. That he can’t lift a finger to defend himself while locked in sleep paralysis. It’s so easy to read his PTSD-riddled mind. Leland has plenty of ammunition to use on him, from Dr. Campbell’s notes, plus their ill-advised public displays of affection. This will be a pleasure.

He sits on the edge of the bed and takes John’s hand. John’s mouth tightens with effort as he tries and fails to make his hand respond to his brain’s signals. Leland smiles fondly and pats it, then lifts it to his mouth and licks the pad of John’s thumb, slowly, waggling his tongue, dampening the skin with excessive saliva.

“You’re…not…real.” Riley grits out.

Leland spits in John’s palm and lets his arm fall.

“I don’t follow much popular culture, but didn’t a wise wizard once say that simply because something is happening inside your head, doesn’t mean it isn’t real?” He waits for a response, but either Riley can’t place the reference or he isn’t interested in discussing it. “What, no philosophical debate? Ah, your friend prefers to have those with Root, doesn’t he. You’re not much of a conversation partner these days. Can’t keep up.”

“Don’t go near them!”

Leland grins. “I don’t need to. You’re the one who crossed my path in court, _Detective_. My lucky day. You’ve enough sins on your record to send you straight to hell, but we might as well have some fun first.” He lifts the sheet and slides in beside John without bothering to remove his shoes. He hooks a knee across John’s thigh to nudge his legs apart and brings John’s hand inside the warmth of the bed. Then inside his pants. Leland manipulates John’s lax fingers to grip him just right and groans happily at the wet glide of John’s thumb across the tip.

John hasn’t closed his eyes. He’s blinking rapidly at the ceiling.

“What do you like about sex, John? Is it good with that redhead?” He strokes himself with John’s hand while he waits for an answer, isn’t bothered by the one-sided conversation. He has a captive audience. "He likes redheads too. Is that why you said yes to her? He keeps asking how things are going, doesn't he? Do you like that Harold approves of your girlfriend? Why don't you two share her? It only makes sense." He chuckles and slips closer, watching his breath ruffle Reese’s salt and pepper hair. With every word he’s ruining John’s ability to ever be intimate with Harold Finch, the man Leland stole this body from when he needed one. Cloning is easy for demons, like pulling on a magic cloak. It makes him visible to the living and the dead.

He dives into John’s short term memories, drawn to the ones most steeped in shame. "You think about him while you're inside her. She faked her climax the other day. You were too polite to mention it. Don’t you think she’d understand if you introduced him? Hasn’t she begged you to let her in? She only wants to make you happy. It’s sweet.” He uses a babyish voice for the last two words, and compounds this with a quick kiss to John’s cheek. Reese would shudder, if he could move. Leland can feel the impulse go up to his brain stem and feeds off the natural flood of neural alarms when nothing happens. A moment later a perfect single cliche tear drips from the corner of John’s eye. Leland sticks out his tongue and laps that up too. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like this? You might as well enjoy it, it’s the closest you’ll get to knowing what he feels like. Or should I do you now? Here, look after these for me.” He lets go of John’s hand and sets his glasses on his chest. “You’ll find it easier to pretend it’s him if I stop blathering on. But don’t close your eyes, or you’ll die.” With a wink, he shifts onto his front between John’s legs, pulling the covers up over him. It’s an impressive cock, even soft. Leland flicks it with his sharp nails to watch it bounce.

One of the Sixty tries to get in touch. Leland deflects their incoming thought, return to sender. He’s got work to do, corrupting this conflicted soul and isolating him from everything and everyone who could still save him. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devil's in the Next Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255104) by [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness)


End file.
